Chuck Versus the Tooth
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Tooth is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Chuck, which aired on May 10, 2010. Synopsis Chuck struggles with disturbing dreams and believes his most recent one predicts danger for a visiting head of state. Chuck is sent to meet with psychiatrist, Dr. Leo Dreyfus (Christopher Lloyd). Meanwhile, Ellie gets surprising news and Anna Wu (guest star Julia Ling) returns to the Buy More to talk to Morgan again. Full Plot Main Story Chuck and Sarah are watching TV. Then suddenly, Chuck wakes up from a dream, apparently learning that Zamibia's president is going to be assassinated at a Beethoven concert. He wakes up Casey and General Beckman to inform them of his theory. However, it is hard to believe from a dream, so Beckman sends Chuck to a CIA psychiatrist named Dr. Leo Dreyfus, who is completely informed about the Intersect 2.0. Dreyfus theorizes that the stress involved with the Intersect is deteriorating his mind and therefore, he can't be cleared for duty. However, Chuck can't seem to let the subject go and convinces Morgan to help him attend the opera. The two best friends then go to the opera, patiently watching the president of Zamibia. Chuck soon falls asleep, at which he has another dream, in which he sees the dignitary's physician Dr. Kowambe, strangling him. He leaves Morgan with a Tranq Gun while he tries to stop the physician. However, Sarah and Casey had figured out where they were. Casey used Morgan's own tranq gun against him, while Chuck manages to convince Sarah to help him. He flashes on one of Dr. Kowambe's teeth and realizes it's fake, acting as a Ring intelligence and pulls it out. This only puts him in a CIA psychiatric ward, filled with various spies who can't seem to let go of their past. Beckman is annoyed that the U.S. President had to make a formal apology to the dignitary in his sovereign country. Furthermore, she tells Team Bartowski that Chuck has to be put under observation. She promises that they will do everything they can for him. On their first visit to Chuck, he shows them the tooth he kept and asks them to analyze it. Unfortunately, the test proves that the tooth is just ordinary. Worse, Kowambe had tracked Chuck down, intent on finding out how Chuck found him out. It turns out, Chuck took out the wrong tooth. The physician injects him with a poison to make him talk, while at the same time makes him woozy enough that even with his Intersect flashes, he can't even hit his foe. One of the patients, Lewis, tries rallying the other disturbed spies, only for them all to be tranqed. Luckily, Sarah and Casey arrive to save Chuck after the two convinced Dreyfus to help him. Beckman confirms that Kowambe was involved with illegal organ harvesting and experimentation and he was going to report his findings to a Ring operative. Though this proves Chuck's story, he is sent back to Dreyfus. Though he is cleared, the danger of the Intersect is damaging his mind and is becoming more apparent. When he gets home, before he can tell Sarah about his condition she tells Chuck she loves him for the first time. In the end he decides not to burden her. Besides his dreams about the dignitary, Chuck has recurring images of him shooting Shaw. Chuck then receives another dream about Shaw, reveals him in a hospitalized environment, where he reveals the bullet impacts on his body are no longer there, before Chuck is shortly strangled by him. Morgan & Anna Morgan's ex-girlfriend Anna Wu, had arrived back in town. The dateless duo Lester and Jeff tried to hit on her, but she is more concerned with talking to Morgan. Throughout the episode, she tries to talk to him, but he constantly rejects talking to her as he is far too occupied with helping Chuck on his missions. Nearing the end of the episode, Anna finally has her talk with Morgan. Anna, who was trying to give Morgan back his stuff from Hawaii, tries to reconcile with him, considering how much he had changed. However, he rejects Anna's attempts at reconciliation, realizing Anna only wants him because she thinks she cannot have Morgan. Ellie Meanwhile, Ellie who is trying to help Devon get better from his malaria, runs into Justin Sullivan, who claims to be in Burbank looking for her. Posing as CIA, he claims to be looking for her father Stephen Bartowski, and manipulates her into thinking that Casey is a double agent. Ellie is somewhat convinced when she sees Casey's stash of guns when she knocked at his door. She tries telling this to Devon, who tries to dismiss it. Fully convinced of Justin's story, she is willing to help him find her father. Guest Stars * Brandon Routh as Daniel Shaw * Scott Holroyd as Justin Sullivan * Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Leo Dreyfus * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Allan Louis as Dr. Martin Kowambe * Julia Ling as Anna Wu * Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs as President Jakaya Kuti * Kevin West as Merlin Quotes Chuck: The truth...is in the tooth. Sarah: No you don't understand. He's not like other people. He is... incredibly special. Dr. Leo Dreyfus: Especially to you, I gather. Sarah: He needs to be okay. I - I need him to be okay. I'd like to go to the hospital tonight to talk to him. Try to figure this out. Help him somehow... Please I love him. Dr. Leo Dreyfus: Ever tell him that? Sarah: Please Doctor, I am begging you. Dr. Leo Dreyfus: You're not the only one. [John Casey appears] Music * Flo Rida - "Right Round" * Beethoven - "Ode To Joy" * The Gaslight Anthem - "Here's Looking At You Kid" * Dr. Dog - "Jackie Wants A Black Eye" Trivia * While Chuck and Sarah are watching the movie "Spies Like Us" (which is a source of multiple references throughout the series) Chuck talks about Chevy Chase who has appeared on the show as Ted Roark. * "Dr. Leo Dreyfus" is a portmanteau drawn from "What About Bob?", where Richard Dreyfus plays a psychiatrist named Dr. Leo Marvin * There are Rorschach images playing on the TVs in the Buy More during the scene when Casey tells Morgan about where Chuck is. The Rorschach test is a common test used in psychiatry to assess a patient's personality and/or emotional state. Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes